Hungry Eyes
by PyroChic
Summary: While the gypsy, Minasury, is traveling through Rome, Italy, she meets the handsome Prince Kunzite. Will love pass through their hearts? Of course, but there is more. . . or at least will be. -slow-
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

I always wanted to write a gypsy fic. ^_^ Here it is. I really don't have anything to say but the fact I don't own Sailor Moon, that this is Alternate Reality Fic (so no girls in skirts will be kicking butts) and I have no idea if I would continue this so just review, tell me what you think and if I should or shouldn't continue. This fic is based on that old song "Hungry Eyes" which is off of Dirty Dancing! I love that song! I seem to name all of my fic's after songs. I guess I like the lyrics, and the lyrics would help me out more with the plot or maybe through writers block. Oh yeah, everything takes place in Rome, Italy. Nowhere else! Review! Oh yeah! This fic WILL be finished on a count of who wants it be finished. I like this fic and like the plot that's developing! ^_^ Another one of my "Disney Movie Fic's!" ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hungry Eyes  
  
Chapter 1: First Sight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a silver hair man staring out his huge bay window, staring through his sapphire-blue eyes, at all of Italy. Today was not one of his days. He was the young prince Kunzite of Italy. Being a prince was not all that great. He wondered what went through those minds of others, the way peasants thought of royalty as such great fortune; much more of misfortune to him. You always had to make an appearance at something special; very hypocritical if you did not want to go and went.  
  
Today was the day where he had to attend the, "Festival of Togetherness". The thing about it was he had to sit through true hypocrites, wanting his attention. He had to sit through such misery and tried his best not to look it. He wasn't much of an outside person; much more of an inside one indeed. He couldn't trust anyone other than himself and his best friend.  
  
He turned his eyes away from his community and to his bed, which he walked over to and plopped down with a loud moan. He was receiving a major migraine filled with pain of unhappiness. He might as well be getting ready for his appearance. It was maybe eleven in the morning. His appearance was expected at one in the after-noon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a golden-blonde and a brunette beauty, getting prepared for their 'special' appearance at the "Festival of Togetherness". The girls were chatting about their last performance in Venice. They giggled and laughed at way may come of this performance.  
  
The brunette was dressed in a green silky skirt that flowed down to her ankles with a hip scarves of forest green and her top was a green tube shirt; every piece of apparel having silver petite beads dangling. She had a long sash that was tied around the hair band. She wore many silver bracelets around her ankles and wrist's. She wore large hoop silver earrings. Her name was Litany, although her closest friends -she only had three- called her Lita.  
  
Next to the brunette, was the lovely golden haired blonde, giggling lightly at some of the remembrances of the last festival. She was wearing a long skirt, similar to her friends but her clothing was all white and there had been two splits that went up to her hips. Her tube- top was white as well. Her hair was in many curls and most of them were put up in a pony-tail with a small white sash tied around; some curls hanged down with sparkles attached. Her earrings were long golden dangles; similar to the ones hanging from her clothing. She was known as Minasury, her three closest friends called her Mina. All-in-all, she loved the uniqueness of her name more than her nick name. Not many people, or hardly any, had such a unique given name.  
  
Suddenly, there was a raven haired woman who just emerged into the tent. She seemed angered as a male emerged from behind her with hands thrown into the air. It seems as though they were arguing about something.  
  
There raven was wearing almost nothing. This didn't come to much of a surprise. All she was wearing was her red bra and thong. She was always known to be careless about her outer-wear, as long as it wasn't too revealing. Her name was Reilyne.  
  
"I told you Alec! I'm not in the mood for dancing! I got this major headache and I just, I just . . . err!" She threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
Minasury stepped up to her raven friend. "But Rei, we need this opportunity to receive vast fortunes! Remember, there will be more things to receive and seize away from others. Plus, his majesty would be there! Hello! Extra special denaro [1] making! " Mina screamed pretty much making Rei's migraine worsen, but she had to make her point somehow. Rei was Reilyne's nickname; it was much simpler. Rei sighed in sorrow. What Minasury said was true and she knew it. There was to be a major crowd and the prince was going to be there. And as Minasury always said, the bigger the crowd, the more treasures to collect, and boy do the four need it. It seemed as though their days were numbered. The further they got into life, the further they were in obscurity.  
  
Rei turned her head slightly to get a better view of the blonde. "Fine," Rei answered. Minasury clapped with joy and Lita just smiled, "But were going to be late. Unless," Rei revealed her half- naked self to everyone, "you guys want me to turn into a prostitute." The girls let out a few laughs, while Alec just smirked.  
  
These were Alec's best friends, especially Mina. Mina had a 'very' special place in his heart. No one knows of course, or had any suspicions, hopefully. He was too shy when it came to attractions and such; especially commitment's. He would never let anyone hurt his good friends of course. He had no worries about Rei and Lita. It was Mina who he had worries about. Rei and Lita were strong ones, Mina wasn't, just a little. Mina at times would let others take an advantage of her.  
  
Lita at that moment stood up to join her friends and soon they began to fix Rei up before the show. Alec left and went to go someplace else. It didn't bother him to see the girls dress in front of him, he knew them long enough and he was just being a gentleman. The girls began to joke about a few things while doing so. Rei began to speak. "So Mina," she said slyly, "I see someone has caught the love bug."  
  
"What do you mean Rei?" Mina questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that I sense something called 'attraction' between Alec and you."  
  
"Oh, get off it Rei! Alec is my best friend, almost like my brother; we're close, true. But, I could never think of him in that way, and I'm sure he couldn't either."  
  
"Whatever." The fair-haired blonde snapped her head to the brunette with surprise. Rei on the other hand didn't bother to move, she just smirked.  
  
"Don't tell me you're on Rei's side, Lita."  
  
"I'm not on anyone's side. I've been sensing the approach's Alec sends towards you."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Has Alec been invading my private corners?"  
  
Just when Lita was about to protest the last thing Mina had said, Rei did. "Don't you see the way he acts towards you?! The way he smiles at you? Lita and I've seen the way he stares at you when you're not looking! It's an attraction, I'm sure of it!" Rei looked towards Lita. "We both are sure of it."  
  
"As if Rei! Now you are giving 'me' a headache." Mina began to rub her temples while Lita was just finishing up on Rei's hair. Rei was soon finished after Lita's announce. Rei was wearing a dress similar to the others, except red, and her slit was rather far up her right waist as well. Her hair was done the same as Lita's, with a scarlet red sash. She wore the same amounts of bracelets as Lita did and had silver dangles dangling from the ends of her clothing pieces. Her earrings were large hoops.  
  
All of the three gypsy's stood together and gathered their hip scarves and veils  
  
Just then Alec's head pocked through the curtain. "Ready?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello and welcome everyone to the Festival of Togetherness! Let the festivities begin!" Announced the contributor and there was loud hollers and applause. As he was publicized a few other things, the gypsy girls, Lita, Rei and Mina, were just about to make their appearance. "But before we begin this tradition of ours, let's give a shout for his majesty, Prince Kunzite!" The crowd clapped and cheered for the young prince. All Kunzite did was smile, yet, not a very convincing one.  
  
"Ugh, my head." Rei began to rub her temples to try and relieve the pain.  
  
"Rei, Alec is just about to claim our appearance!" Lita warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"These are three very special gypsies, Reilyne, Minasury and Litany! May you all glorify their appearances as well!" claimed Alec.  
  
"May the festival begin!"  
  
Soon there was this huge smoke bomb on stage in the order of red, white, and green, which represented Italy's flag. Rei and Lita were up against Mina and they did the same pose with one hand in the air holding their colored veils. Mina was in the middle of the two, with both hands in the air holding a sparkly golden color veil. Mina began shaking her butt lightly, as did Rei and Lita. Soon enough, there was this extremely loud boom and music began to play.  
  
The three amazing gypsy's were all over the stage, Rei and Lita making their way off by going into the crowds, collecting things to value. Mina was still on stage, doing her own thing. She then turned around quickly and stared at the prince, grinning and dancing in her sexy ways. Music was becoming at slow beat but still staying upbeat. The prince, he was quite handsome and she had the most famous, nevertheless dangerous, idea. She began making her way to the prince, still dancing femininity.  
  
The Prince noticed a few stares from the blonde gypsy but wait, was she coming towards him? His back stiffened from the site of the blonde beauty coming closer and closer. She had the most devious grin. Her lovely azure eyes showed seduction. She was now only inches away from him. He didn't blink, trying to keep cool as she just sat gracefully on his lap.  
  
She coolly balanced herself and moved her head to the side of Kunzite's right ear; her lips brushing against the tips. "I'm Minasury. . ." she whispered breathlessly. Then she rapped her veil around his neck. "Friends call me Mina. And what may your name be sire?" Her hands reached down to his waist sides and maneuvered her hands around. She starred into his eyes and they seemed to be so uncompromising.  
  
"I'm Kunzite, Prince of all Rome, Italy." He replied smoothly. His eyes becoming of more suspicion of what this gypsy was doing. He was in a rather difficult position. He felt her hands rub harder against his waist. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?"  
  
A petite laugh escaped from her lips. "Are you feeling uncomfortable at the moment sire? I promise I will do nothing to you."  
  
Kunzite was becoming somewhat comfortable now, knowing this gypsy girl wasn't going to do 'anything' to him; he had a feeling she wouldn't. He suddenly felt her move off his lap and was now standing upon her own bare feet. He shivered as the silky veil was pulled from his neck. She raised her veil to her face and began to dance backwards and that was when Litaney and Reilyn came into the picture.  
  
Litany and Reilyn were dancing side-by-side just behind Minasury. The jingles of their jewels became more and more soft as they gathered around holding one-another's hands in the air. They all did hi-kicks and that was that; they were gone.  
  
After the gypsy's departure, the festival's festivities went on and afterward, Kunzite was back at his palace, staring hard out is bay window. He was standing strong and not moving once with his hands holding together behind his back. What had just happened today? What was that feeling when he was around the blonde gypsy? It was a weird feeling. It didn't take over him much. It was a rare, small feeling inside of him; just big enough for him to detect.  
  
Brushing his thoughts and questions out of his mind, he reached into his pockets, resting his hands in them. He then noticed something. He began to move his hands around in his pockets, more and more rapidly.  
  
"Where the hell is my wallet?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] "Denaro" is Italian for "money."  
  
Review!  
  
P.S. Don't you love the names I gave the girls? They're so unique!  
  
10/21/03 AN: I'm trying to get through school, social life, and my stories all at one time. Not working, nope. Readers, I'm trying my best, honest! I just hope the next chapter won't ruin this fic. The number '2' is the most mysterious number; at times it's lucky and other times, it's not. So just to let you know, I AM trying. 


	2. Chapter 2

Whoah, some people actually DO like this fic. Alec is just a made-up character –no one else. Oh, yah, sorry for the monthly delay. I've been through a lot of crap lately and I'm still grounded. ^_^ I have been grounded since the day after my birthday (some 15th birthday). (Note to self: Thanks, Mom, for letting me have 5min. on the computer to put the second chapter of my story up). Anyways, I wrote the second chapter on paper and then on my friend's computer. Thanks to he, you get another chapter. ( I hope this chapter is as good as, or better than, the first. Normally, my second chapters are lame or boring. Thank you readers SOOO much for reviewing!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hungry Eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Giggles were heard throughout the dark night. Notified as Litany aka Lita, and Reilyn aka Rei. The two girls were hovering over the blonde Minasury aka Mina. Why so much laughter heard from the others but the blonde?  
  
"Oh, my goodness, he has got to be gay or something," Lita shouted out. "He's so hot!"  
  
"Yeah, he's attractive alright! Seriously though, what elderly prince carries pictures of his friends? Actually, what prince, who has bazillions of dollars –probably kept at some other castle of his-, carries a wallet?!" questioned Rei.  
  
"Aww, get real guys! I think we all know that his "royal highness" surly isn't gay. Have you ever once heard of him dating another male? And if so, what's wrong with that? And what if the pictures were of his relatives?!" Mina was on a role.  
  
Lita responded, "Sorry, Mina, we didn't mean to offend you; don't fret. We don't have any problems with the prince's sexuality but the girls around here talk –a LOT. They say he doesn't give any girl/princess, maybe even a guy/prince, a chance or a hint of one as a matter-of-fact. They say he seems as if he carries no emotions or personality. He's like a stone or something."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Three heads turned towards the opening of the tent.  
  
"Alec, hey, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, that's what I'm asking you."  
  
"Just chic-chat," Mina replied with a giggle and continued, "about the Prince Kunzite."  
  
"She stole his wallet. The dumbass..." Lita said with a smirk. "He didn't even notice."  
  
"You stole his wallet?! Mina, do you know how risk- taking that is," said Alec. 'Wait –he has a wallet?'  
  
"How could he possibly accuse me of the crime? Besides, he has a bazillion-extra money in other places. His wallet only carried a small portion; I think," she retorted with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"You think? Did you not even--" He sighed, "Forget it. Mina, could I have a little private chitchat with you? Please?"  
  
With a nod, Mina and Alec were outside the tent, in the cool night of Rome.  
  
"Mina, sorry if I seemed a little rough on you in the past, what, seconds?" He laughed at how foolish he was earlier, and then his face turned straight. "Mina, what's going to happen once the prince finds out his wallet is missing?"  
  
"Well, firstly, he'd probably search his pockets more and more and—no, wait," she paused. "We're talking about what happens when he find's out his wallet is missing. Okay, he'd probably get frustrated and questions no one in particular, "Where the hell is my wallet?"..."  
  
Alec's head was cocked to side.  
  
"Alec, what's wrong? Did I give you the wrong answer? Oh, I'm sorry. Okay, how about this? Alighty, once--"  
  
Alec placed a finger upon Mina's lips. "No, Mina, I don't need the prince's response. I was asking what he would have done." He removed his finger and continued on. "The prince would build up his suspicions on you Mina; so would the guards. There would be a search for a blonde gypsy. Once the gypsy was captured: death!" Mina's eyes were wide and then Alec played an expression of having his head cut off by running a finger over his neck.  
  
Mina socked him in the arm, "Oh, Alec! Don't play like that! You really had me scared!" Alec chuckled and rapped both arms around Mina, while Mina rested against his body. "The prince, he's so healthy and, but of course, rich! Do you think he would do such a cruel thing to little o me? Could he be as heartless as other say he is? Couldn't he just have me work for him, or locked up? Death just seems too cruel! Besides, I don't think he would have police on my case." She turned in Alec's arms and was face to face with him.  
  
"Mina," -those eyes- "I would never let the prince or anyone lay a finger on you. You got that?"  
  
She nodded with a smile as Alec's head and hers tilted towards each other. Was what Lita and Rei said be true? Did Alec really have an attraction to her? What would become of it? They get married and live happily ever after? But most of all, did she have a secret attraction towards Alec? A bit too late for answers, for their lips had touched in a passionate kiss.  
  
Then, a crash was heard!  
  
"Rei! I told you to stop wobbling!"  
  
"Well I told you that I should be on your shoulders! Not the other way around, missy!"  
  
"And miss out on the juicy hot lovin' that's developing between these two? No way!"  
  
Mina and Alec were extremely red. They just shared their first kiss, and their two best friends had witnessed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How could she have done it so, so swiftly? She must have been slick, or probably mesmerized Kunzite in one of her evil witch spells." This is Zoicite, the Duke of France, handsome as ever.  
  
"I don't think she was slick, but I think Kunz here was just too stupid to realize that his wallet was being stolen by a beautiful, blonde angel sent from heaven who has come to rescue our comrade from being lonely, who needs to get along with his love life and-- OW!" Yelled Jadeite, Prince of Venice, cute as ever. He began to rub his arm as he sent mean looks towards the brunette haired general standing next to him.  
  
"You're both half-right and half-wrong," replied Nephrite, the manly type.  
  
"Nephrite, couldn't you have just said Zoi and I were partially right and wrong instead of HITTING me?"  
  
"Jade, shut up."  
  
Jadeite gasped and wagged his index finger, "Uh-uh, no-no, not nice."  
  
They stared at him.  
  
"Zoicite, you're right about her being slick, but I'm sure she doesn't have witch powers. And, Jadeite--"  
  
"Yeah, right! Have you not heard of the rumors about these three new gypsy's, who now have begun to roam around the street's of Rome, stolen goods from innocent people--"  
  
"Someone notify me once Jade has decided to stop rambling," said Zoicite.  
  
"He's done." Nephrite popped Jadeite on the head. Jadeite rubbed the sore spot of his head. "Now before we go off subject," Nephrite sent a warning sign to Jadeite that said 'If you say one more thing, I would make a note that you get hit in the head randomly every time you speak'. "Jadeite, this gypsy is slick and Kunzite isn't stupid but maybe was mesmerized by the gypsy, for I heard of these three new gypsies are quite lovely."  
  
"I never get distracted from anything, Nephrite," was a voice from the far end of the room. "I think that what Zoicite said speaks more of the truth than you and Jadeite," said Kunzite. "Nice to see all of you here. How was the traveling, Zoicite?"  
  
"Oh, sure, don't have any concern on our traveling." Jadeite muttered to Nephrite.  
  
"Awww, is Jeddy feeling jealous?" Nephrite chuckled. "Well Zoicite is his closest friend, they're like brothers, and he does live farther than the both of us." Nephrite responded.  
  
"I'd met someone." Jadeite and Nephrite turned towards the other two princes.  
  
"Really, Zoicite? What was she like?"  
  
"Well, she didn't steal anything from me, that's for sure. But, uh, along with taking my breath away, I think she stole my heart."  
  
"SO, who is this heart snatcher of yours, Zoicite? Hmm? And, what's her name" Jadeite questioned.  
  
"She's French. She's a young waitress at this small restaurant. Goes by the name of Ami. A beautiful and unique creature, indeed," said the mesmerized Zoicite. He then shook his head. "So, Kunzite, what are you going to do about your gypsy? You know, the one who had stolen that wallet of yours from you? What are you going to do about that?"  
  
"I want her to be found; I want my wallet," replied Kunzite. 'I have something important in it.'  
  
"I think you want something more than that, Kunzite, ha- ha- ha."  
  
"Shut up, Jadeite."  
  
"Why is it that every time a few harmless words come out of my mouth, someone either hits me or tells me to 'shut up'?"  
  
"Because, Jadeite, you--"  
  
Kunzite closed his eyes while thinking back the moment Minasury was dancing all about him.  
  
"I'm Minasury..."  
  
"I'm Kunzite, Prince of all Rome, Italy." Hands rubbed harder against his waist. Suspicion grew. "What are you doing?"  
  
A petite laugh escaped from her lips. "Are you feeling uncomfortable at the moment, sire? I promise I will do nothing to you."  
  
Other things occurred and she was gone with her other gypsy friends.  
  
Those eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night was beautiful, relaxing, starry, and shimmering with the newborn stars. The full moon also shined brightly. It was as if it were an extra special night for Cupid and Aphrodite. It was absolutely breath taking!  
  
Minasury, sitting outside, was fiddling with her long, silky hair. Thinking and wondering about what to do with the stolen wallet. Should she keep it? Should she return it? Of course she wouldn't return it! The idea is just foolish!  
  
She reached for the wallet and bounced it in her hand. She gazed at the moon and the stars around it. The little dipper, she found. She looked back at the wallet. It was just a simple wallet... with a piece of paper hanging out?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kunzite... Kunzite... KUNZITE!" Nephrite called out to the mesmerized Kunzite.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry," apologized Kunzite.  
  
"You okay, Kunz? You seemed... deep in thought," said Zoicite.  
  
"That's because I was, Zoicite."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" questioned Jadeite.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's been a long day. I-I'm tired."  
  
"Me too," Jadeite stretched.  
  
"Really? It's only quarter till 8," said Zoicite.  
  
"So, your point?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I'm sorry, Zoicite. It's been a long day for me."  
  
"It's alright; I understand."  
  
"Yeah, well! Before we get all sentimental on each other," Jadeite started, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll make plans tomorrow morning at breakfast when I'm fully energized."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Oh, my gosh! I'm done with the second chapter. ^_^;; Despite the fact that this chapter needs revising/editing... Okay, I feel as if I had bored you. I tried to make this chapter a bit more interesting, but I couldn't. So, there, I admitted it. *sniff*  
  
Kunzite: It's okay, Pyro. *pats Pyro on the back* At least you're not denying it.  
  
*stares* Thanks, Kunz-babe. *sniff* Anyways, tell me what ya think. ^_~ 


End file.
